


depeche mode at pizza hut

by davegahandancing



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: 80s, Depeche Mode - Freeform, M/M, Meme, Pizza, Pizza Hut, crackfic, die - Freeform, veggie pizza explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davegahandancing/pseuds/davegahandancing
Summary: literally just depeche mode at pizza hut





	depeche mode at pizza hut

depeche mdoe at piza hut

Dave's P.O.V

It was sunday morning and the gang had to have a celebratory annual festival at the local Pizza Hut establishment.

Fletch was visibly excited as we were shown to our seats, he was vibrating so hard I swore he looked like a blahdeey glass sex toy! 

Martin, once he was seated, was all up in his seat rubbing lipstick all over his lips while his hand held a portable mirror. To be honest I didnt know why he did it , because we were going to eat anyway. Who wants to have bloody red stains on pizza?

Then I saw Alan smirking when he saw the menu. I bet he was eyeing on the waitress but turns out he was super hungry 'cause his stomach growled at the sight of the $5 section.

"Golly gee!" Fletch exclaimed as he pointed at Pizza Hut's new ultra deluxe pizza, stuffed with every vegetable possible. The pizza looked like it was about to explode in the pics. "Look att this Martin! You would like tis!" 

His fingering was shaking so hard Martin decided to pull up his own menu and look at it himself. "Which page is it"

Alan was too busy licking his lips at the menu to counter the silly conversations the other two had. I was too distracted in the guys' world to even look at what I wanted.

"Oight, I'll get this one" Martin said with a nonchalant expression, obviously painfully trying to ignore Fletch's overexcitement of kicking Mart's legs under the table without precaution like crazy.

"Ye all vegan freaks get that," Alan snorted as he 'aha'ed, which he basically said that out loud and pointed a finger up in the air upon finding his favorite in the menu.

Martin shot Alan a death-defying stare but Alan was too busy checking out the sexy sexy pizzas the lovely Pizza Hut always had to offer us guys.

SO i FINALLY looked at my own menu and pondered to myself, hm, what should I get todAY?"

Before I even decided, Alan decided to call the waitress for ordering. This was when I thought to myself I should've spent my time wisely.

"Aight, umm, so I'll get the super mega deluxe version of Meaty Meats," Alan exclaimed. "I want chilli sauce on the sides and yeah, extra dips for the chips please."

"I would like this!!" Fletch shouted and my ears were about to pop. He didn't even point at anything, he was too excited to even make sense.

"Um, wot?" the waitress responded.  
"Oh, sorrey," Fletch laughed nervously. Martin was still having that 'I don't give a shit' face and rubbing on more lipstick to his face. Gots to get ready for the veggie pizza I guess.

"THIS!" Fletch 

"Okay" the waitress replied. "And you, Martin?"  
Martin didn't even bother asking why she knew his name he just read out from the menu. I could hear it but he was mumbling, the usual. The waitress had to ask another 'wot', to which Martin replied yet again, but a more muffled 'the explusve vaggie pidza'.

"The exlposive vaggie pizza," I responded. "is what he wants."

"Oh alright." the waitress took it down. "and you sir?"

"Um.....I would like to have whatever Fletcher's having."

Then the waitress left after taking down our stuff.

Fletch was still in his seat chattering to himself like mad, clapping his hands off beat to the rhythm of whatever Christian song the radio was playing in the public establishment.

"Go in a cornnur and doit man!" Alan sneered yet again, tapping his fingers in an impatient manner. Fletch did not respond.

Martin was too busy thinking about Dungeons and Dragons, D&D, S&M, and leather and whatnot to give a shit honestly. I was the one giving two shits

Then the pizzas came. And oh boy oh boy we were in for it now.

Fletch dug in immediately upon seeing it, literally ran four steps to snatch his pizza out of the waitress' hands. He took mine too! "OI!" I exclaimed.

He couldnt care less, and was almost finished. I could order again anyway so I forgave him this time.

Martin smiled at his exploding vaggie pizza. He dug in with a knife and fork but I never said anything always. Alan however always poked and prodded at him for doing so but today was a special occasion and Alan nom nomed at his food happily.

Fletch suddenly exclaimed, "Help!" and made a couple of gurgling noises.  
Wot was that all about? Martin didn't even bother to look. Alan was too busy enjoying his own pizza. I was the one without food, and I looked upon the one who stole it with fright and anger.

Then Fletch passed out. We had the ambulance come in and fire started out of nowhere but we still sat there. Oh well. We all had a great time anyway. I ended up ordering Martin's pizza, which honestly sucked. Sorry, Mart.

**Author's Note:**

> im making a serious fic of dm so keep updated


End file.
